Hyrule high school
by Zeldaboy123
Summary: Zelda AU: Watch as Link and his friends go through high school, his biggest challenge so far. Ganon is also there, which stirs up some fights and OTHER problems... (Zelink)
1. Back to school

Hyrule High School

Link p.o.v

I woke up to my stupid alarm ringing through my ears. I got up, and put my clothes on. I was wearing my black pants and a green zipped up hoodie. I zoomed off to school at about 7:20, since school started at 8:00, I had a lot of time to talk to my friend, Sheik. I spotted him sitting at a table, talking to this redhead girl named Midna. I walked over to them and sat down, and I noticed a girl sitting next to Midna. She had long blonde hair, and she was wearing this black t shirt, with white jeans. For some reason, her eyes were glistening.

"So, Link, what's up"? Sheik muttered, probably annoyed at me for ruining his "moment" with Midna.

"Nothing much, just, bored". I glanced at Midna who was probably mad at me to.

I looked back over at the other girl, who I have never seen before.

"Hey Midna, who is the new girl"? I asked randomly.

"Oh, her names Zelda, she's new". Zelda gave me this confused look, I guess she was creeped out that I asked who she was.

I looked away, not wanting to make this awkward. 40 minutes later, the bell rang, and I went to my first period class, music, UGHHHHH!

I walked in the class, and I noticed Zelda sat next to me. She looked at me, and quickly looked away, I don't get her. The late bell rang, and our teacher walked in the classroom….


	2. Getting to know each other

**Okay, sorry for the delay, I have just been busy, I really didn't expect the feedback, wow… **

**Anyway, thanks for reviewing!**

**Chapter 2: Getting to know each other.** A man in his early 20's walked into the classroom and motioned for everybody to sit down. He started by introducing himself.

"Hello class, I am , I will be your teacher for Music"!

I about fell asleep when he started talking about himself. He caught my attention when he told us to turn to our left and tell the person about ourselves. Sheik turned to his left and saw Midna, I turned to my left and saw Zelda.

"So Zelda, hello again". I said, but she didn't reply, so she isn't much of a talker…

"So, tell me about yourself" I said to her, she looked up, and actually replied.

"Well, I like to listen to music, and I guess I like to play video games…" I looked at her, astonished, and then I remembered…

" Wow, me to…" I smiled, and she smiled back…

We talked until the bell rang, then we wen't our different ways until lunch. She sat next to Midna, who sat across from Sheik, and Zelda was across from me…

" Well well well, who is this"? I heard the voice I wish I hadn't. He was a great quarterback for the school's football team, but a complete jerk.

It…Was….Ganondorf….

**Sorry for this chapter was also short the next chapter should be longer. **


	3. Ganondorf Dragmire

**Thank you for reviewing! Constructive criticism is appreciated!**

**Chapter 3: Ganondorf Dragmire **

The next thing I had my head smashed into my food. Ganondorf had pushed my head down into my food. All while laughing.

"So, who is this beautiful girl, huh"? Ganon said mischievously

"None of your business, Dragmire!" Midna yelled.

I picked my head up and turned around, glaring at him. He noticed my glaring at him and smirked. He grabbed my hair and threw me on the ground in front of him, and then he stepped on my back.

Zelda looked at us. Sheik was standing in front of Ganon, I couldn't tell what his expression was though.

"See you around, beautiful". Ganon said then walked off.

I got up off the floor and sighed, Ganon did this on a daily basis, and it was annoying.

"Sorry about that, but get used to it, because he does this everyday…" I told Zelda. She smirked

"So, you get your butt kicked everyday"? she joked.

So, she is getting used to us, Or, me… Which, isn't a bad thing. Ganon was kind of right, she was beaut- Wait, what?

XXXXXXXXXXXAFTER SCHOOLXXXXXXXXXXX

*No one POV*

Link walked to his car and got in, he had a Black Ford Mustang gt500. He heard someone call his name.

"LLLLIIIINNNNKKKK"! Zelda called his name out.

Link glanced over and opened his window.

"Ya" he said, waiting for Zelda to respond.

"Hi, can you help me with something"? She asked hopefully.

"O—K, with what"? Link asked her.

"Can you drive me to Castle town"?

"Okay" He replied and motioned her to get into the passenger seat.

They drove in silence for a while until he spoke up.

"So, why do you need ME to drive you to castle town"?

"I don't have a car". She replied quietly.

They arrived at castle town and then she got out of his car.

"Wanna walk around with me"? She asked, and Link stared at her, dumbfounded, and then replied.

"uuhhh sure, I guess".

He got out of his car and walked with Zelda towards the Entrance….

**So, I hope this was longer, it takes a while to write these chapters, so yeah. If you have any suggestions or if you want to ask for chapters, please be polite in the comments **


	4. FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!

**Hello, new chapter, oookkkk, sorry for the delay, I was planning on making a chapter every day, nut, you know school, so, new chapter thanks! **

DISCLAIMER

I don't own legend of Zelda

YET

Link and Zelda walked through Castle town, occasionally Zelda stopped to look at something.

"So, where to Zelda"? Link asked, but Zelda was already of somewhere. Link sighed, and ran after her. He bumped into someone nad he tumbled down, but the guy he bumped into only turned and glared.

'_Ohhhh…crap' _Link thought as he looked up and saw Ganon glared down, teeth clenched, fists balled. He grabbed Links hair and pulled him up, then slammed his face into a nearby wall. Ganon threw multiple punches towards Link, hitting his back every time. Link cried out in pain when Ganon kneed him in the back, slamming him against the wall once again. Link felt warm blood drip from his nose, rolling down to his neck. Ganon dropped Link to the floor and kicked his side. Link had enough he stood up and punched Ganon square in his jaw, sending Ganon sprawling. Surprised, Ganon got back up and threw a punch at Lin- "Link, where are you"? Zelda asked worriedly.

Link ran past Ganon, and saw Zelda standing there, she gasped when she saw Link.

"Link, your nose is bleeding". She stated in a worried tone.

"I'm fine, can we just, go to a different… area"…

"Uhh, ok".

They continued on through castle town, Link hoped he wouldn't see Ganon anymore during this trip.

"OOOHHH, look at this one"! Zelda exclaimed, looking at the necklaces on a stand.

"Zelda"? A voice was heard outside. Zelda opened the door to reveal Midna and Sheik standing there. Zelda stepped outside while link remained inside. Link looked over then at the cashier. Link pointed at the necklace Zelda was looking at.

"I'll take _that _one"

The cashier opened the cabinet and handed the necklace to him, it had a little golden triforce on it which was engraved at the bottom left with _Hylia _and Link paid for it then stepped outside.

Link kept the necklace behind his back, waiting for the right moment to give it to her.

"I didn't expect to see you here"! Midna was loudly saying.

They shared a chat and Midna and Sheik walked off, only to turn back around to see Link give something to Zelda. Sheik suddenly had a mischievous grin plastered on his face. Midna noticed and she asked what he was thinking.

"What'? She asked. Sheik looked over and said.

"I have a plan"…

**Crap, I keep making the short, I really need to make the chapters bigger, but, eh, I really need to. Anyway thanks for reviewing. Next chapter should be out on Friday, 1/30/15, my birthday is tomorrow, Thursday, 1/29/15. Thanks ! **


End file.
